


maybe this time i'll listen

by Anonymous



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, aka trying to be quiet hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He pulled away from Cody’s mouth to kiss along his jawline and up to his ear where he whispered, “C’mon baby, you know you can’t be loud, when anyone could hear you.”
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106
Collections: Anonymous





	maybe this time i'll listen

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off ep 78 of the podcast when matt walks in during the "put it in your mouth bit" 
> 
> obviously this a work of fiction and i completely respect the guys and their relationships!

The podcast had long been forgotten by the time Noel had pulled Cody over to him by his hoodie and knocked his cap off so he could wind his hands into his hair as he kissed him. Cody had slowly worked his way onto Noel’s lap, knees on either side of his hips. With his arms wrapped around Noel’s neck, Cody leaned down to press his lips to his boyfriend’s. He felt Noel’s tongue poke through and he gladly accepted it.

The pace was slow, just the way they liked it but Noel couldn’t help but want more. They weren’t exactly alone, just in the back of the tour bus where anyone could walk in. That thought sent a chill down Noel’s spine as he wrapped his arms around Cody’s waist and pulled him closer on his lap.

Cody made a noise, a whimper mixed with a sigh which elicited a laugh out of Noel. He pulled away from Cody’s mouth to kiss along his jawline and up to his ear where he whispered, “C’mon baby, you know you can’t be loud, when _anyone_ could hear you.” His voice deepened and Cody made an unintelligible noise as he dropped his forehead to Noel’s shoulder and instinctively thrust his hips forward into his boyfriend’s lap. He could feel that Cody was hard against him as a brilliant idea came into his head.

Noel took Cody’s face in his hands, “Let’s make a deal,” he looked Cody in the eyes, “if you can stay quiet, I’ll let you come.”

Cody’s face instantly got red and he let out a soft moan, trying to look anywhere but Noel’s eyes. “You’re not off to a great start,” Noel smirked with no malice in his voice.

“Can you do that? Can you be quiet for me baby?” Noel asked, voice dripping.

“Yes.” Cody breathed.

He ignored Cody’s quiet protests as he flipped them over so Noel was looking down at Cody, who was lying back with his head on the pillow.

Noel placed another quick kiss on Cody’s lips before moving down to slide off his pants and boxers. He looked up at Cody, who was already looking down at him, and he smiled and pressed a kiss to Cody’s hip before taking the head of his dick into his mouth. Cody let out a sharp gasp, immediately shutting his mouth, remembering the deal he agreed to. Noel hummed around his cock as if to acknowledge his efforts. He took Cody deeper, until he felt his dick hit the back of his throat.

His hands flew to Noel’s hair, grabbing on like a vice. Unconsciously, Cody’s hips lifted to thrust into Noel’s mouth until Noel grabbed his hips with both of his hands tightly. He flicked his eyes up to Cody who had been unusually quiet, and what a sight it was.

Cody, with sweat forming on his forehead, biting his lips so hard he was sure to draw blood.

It was the hottest thing Noel had ever seen.

He took his mouth off of Cody to reach up and push his fingers into Cody’s mouth, which greeted them enthusiastically. He placed a kiss to his inner thigh before singing out praises, “You’re so good baby, look at you staying quiet.” He doesn’t get a response but the glassy look in Cody’s eyes says it all.

“I bet you would do anything I asked, stay as quiet as I wanted huh,” Noel pressed on, reveling in Cody’s soft moans around his fingers. He takes them out and hears a broken, “please” from his boyfriend’s mouth, barely above a whisper.

“I know, baby,” Noel says before going back down to take Cody’s cock back into his mouth and taking one of the fingers wet with Cody’s spit to trace it around his hole. Cody moaned a little louder this time, causing Noel to push Cody to see how hard he would go. He slowly pushed one finger in, keeping his cock in his mouth. Slowly fucking the finger in caused Cody to shake trying to be quiet. The abrupt addition of a second finger made Cody shout, without realizing what he just did. He could feel the tell tale heat beginning to spark in his stomach and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

He could hear shuffling in the front of the bus coming closer and there was a knock on the door. “Um, are you guys okay?” Matt called through, erring on the side of caution deciding not to open up. Noel looked up at Cody with a look that said, _well answer the man_. It was evil.

Cody swallowed, “y-yeah, we’re all good,” he let out shakily, hoping his suspect response didn’t prompt Matt to ask more questions. But that seemed to satisfy him enough and they didn’t hear from him again. Cody almost cried as Noel took his mouth off and fingers out of him to put his face real close to his.

“What did I tell you baby, you had to be quiet.” Noel cocks his head, to look at Cody in the eyes. He reached down to take Cody’s dick in his hand.

“Please, I’m sorry I promise I’ll be quiet,” Cody choked out grabbing the front of his shirt.

“Please what baby? What do you want?” Noel teased.

Cody sucked in a breath, “Please… I want your fingers in me. Please I want to come on your fingers.”

And Noel is only human.

“You’re so sexy baby, you’re so good for me,” Noel moaned in response, reaching down to put his fingers back in. He fucked in quickly, knowing he reached the right spot when Cody jerked against him. Noel leaned down to kiss him again.

“Noel I’m close.” Cody barely pulled away.

“Yeah baby, come on, you’re so good.” The praise sent Cody over, biting Noel’s shoulder as he came, shaking and spurting on their sweatshirts. Oh well.

“Fuck that was so hot baby,” Noel moans out as he reaches down to relieve himself. Once Cody comes to his senses, he reaches down to replace Noel’s hand with his own. Jacking him off he whispers, “C’mon Noel,” which sends Noel. He drops his head onto Cody's shoulder and comes all over his hand. Cody lifts his hand to lick the come off, looking Noel in the eye. He moans and moves in to give Cody a kiss.

“That was pretty fun, but next time I’ll probably have to gag you,” Noel smirks as Cody whimpers into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> title from what you like by wallows


End file.
